An image forming apparatus which is provided with a manual paper feeding tray has been known. The manual paper feeding tray generally is provided with a base portion on which a sheet can be placed and a guide which regulates a position of the sheet in a width direction.
In this type of the paper feeding tray, there are some cases where sheets which have been used to print once (hereinafter, refer to as a back paper) may be supplied. Typically, the back paper is likely to be curled. For this reason, a protruding portion which presses the curling from the side opposite to the base portion is provided on the guide.
Meanwhile, in recent years, recording media which are used in the image forming apparatus have been diversified. For example, the sheet which has strong stiffness (for example, thick paper) compared to the typical recording medium may be supplied to the paper feeding tray in some cases.
The sheet having the strong stiffness is likely to be curled as a case of the typical sheet. When the sheet having the strong stiffness is curled, a load of contacting the curl and the protruding portion of the paper feeding tray becomes larger. For this reason, when the sheet having the strong stiffness is curled, the transport failure is likely to be generated.